Touch screen devices such as smartphone and tablet computers have become increasing portable. Often the compact design of such touch screen devices makes it difficult to include a desirable speaker and a microphone. Challenges exist in the placement location and size of a speaker and a microphone that are to be included. Therefore there exists a need for a better way to integrate a speaker and/or a microphone on a device